


Found

by Casmopoop



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, lots of headcanons and theories of my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: The journey of a Ghost looking for his Guardian
Kudos: 4





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I havent write anything Destiny-related in a while. Just a heads up this is full of my own headcanons of how Ghosts find their guardians and how the feel while they are reviving them. Im not sure if the canon lore tell us of how our little buddies feel when they finally find their Guardians so I just kinda improvised and added some bs of my own.
> 
> English is not my native language and while Im good at speaking and writing is still very basic, so I might overused words and there might be typos, still I worked hard on this. This is the story of how Vaas's Ghost (my oc), Kiran found her.   
> Enjoy!

I am Ghost.

Im looking for my Guardian.

It sounds impressive without considering that I’m one between, maybe, thousands of other Ghosts that also are looking for theirs. It is even less impressive taking in count that I been in this search since some years now and that this supposed Guardian of mine has no appear.

Maybe they are not dead yet.

Or there is nothing left of their mortal remains.

I've searched heaven and earth, almost literally; I have inspected abandoned transmition towers and Fallen infested ruins. Rubble of cement and metal, jumpships that had crashed in the middle of the oceans, deserts.

Always the same result.

_Nothing._

I have seen newly born Ghosts, just spit out of the Traveler, find their Guardian in less than a week, maybe even less. 

They piss me off.

Crossing roads with them piss me off; Buzzing around along their fresh out the grave Guardian, heading to the Last City. 

**_Ugh._ **

_Im sure you will find yours too!_ They optimistically say.

Little hypocrites, all of them.

I dont need their pitty, nor their false encouragment. A Ghost with a Guardian stops worry about everybody else that havent had that fucking luck, they forget that in some point we all were Guardian-less.

They think they are the best of the best now that they have an inmortal meat bag at their side.

¡Well good riddance!

Us Ghosts have no idea how to find our Guardians; We werent created with a set of given instructions and the Traveler was kind enough to not tell us a thing after it just throw us to the world. Not like the guy is very talkative either.

We dont known how the look either or what they were when they were alive. It doesnt matter really, the mayority of Guardians that I have seen dont go into a search for self-discovery and for what I have heard, the people that manage all of that stuff kind of forbid it.

So, all Ghosts dive in a blind search, one that I been very unlucky.

_. . ._

"How do you know when you find the one?"

Her name is now Mura and her Guardian, a Warlock has a couple of days of life. Still curious, greener than grass. "Is there a kind of signal? Do you have an epiphany that tells you where they are?" I ask her. "Whats the catch?"

She giggles "There is no catch!"

" _THERE HAS TO BE **SOMETHING**!_" I yell exasperated, the Warlock look over his shoulder for a moment, concerned by this, honestly, crazy sounding Ghost, that I am. After a glare of mine he goes back to whatever he is doing. Good. This is a grown-ups chat. No Kinderguardians. "I have been searching for years! What do I have to do? Go and kill them myself!?"

"It would be something to see!" Mura laughs, if we had lungs, she would be gasping for air. "What are you going to do? Poke them to death?"

For a moment, both of us stay quiet. Is not an awkward silence, just that, silence. We watch the Warlock, her Guardian, do some miscellaneous chores or maybe he is enjoying the cold air of the Cosmodrome. I cant stop myself of wondering...How many years was he dead? And how many more years does Mura has been looking for him?

She looks...relief, happy. I wonder if she too, felt as I feel right now. Upset, angry, hopeless. 

"There is no trick" Mura says, her voice calm, motherly. I look at her but her gaze is locked on the Guardian. "I know how you feel." She laughs again but this time her laugh sounds tired. "Believe me, I spent years looking for him. And many times I felt that, I was never to find him, that somehow I..."

"... _Failed_ " I say for her staring at the ground.

Now _THIS_ is an awkward silence....

"Mura?" We both look at the Warlock, he is standing now, waiting for us. At least he is...polite. "I finished the chores the Vanguard gave me"

"Oh, thats good! Ready to go back?" She ask him happily, he just nods. Before parting our ways she looks at me once again. "You will know when you find them, you feel something, something you never felt before. Is an attraction of some sort, a strong pull. "

"A pull?" I ask carefully, I dont want any false hope but...

She nods. "Is something that links you, your Guardian and yourself, it guides you." Mura bumps me lightly before hovering over her Guardian's shoulder, ready to transmat. "Believe me, when the moment comes you too will feel it"

. . . 

I felt the " _pull"_ some time after talking to Mura. 

It came out of nowhere. As if something -someone?- drag me back to the Cosmodrome.

 _I don't need to be here_ , I thought as I made my way anyway, _I have checked every destroyed building, every pile of debris, unnamed graves ¡You name it!_

Then why are you coming back?

I dont know! Seems like this _"Pull"_ wants me to double check. 

I blame Mura. And all her hope inducing speeches.

I came along places I already seen, already scanned. Some of the debris is now covered on grass or moss, almost taken by nature itself. Its not as empty as before, I can see Fallen ships approaching and what it most be a Guardian riding a sparrow. 

Probably here to kill the fallen that are coming.

Great.

Suddendly I jerk in surprise. 

Is this Pull again. It felt like someone just touched my with a very cold hand.

Careful I scanned my surroundings. There is no fallen or Guardians around, yet. Better scram outta here before they do.

Against my better judgment...I follow this Pull.

Is like I been drag by a hidden magnet. Everytime I try to scan something that might be my Guardian's burial, something else just jerks me out and forces me to keep following it.

It feels cold...Squeezing my core tighly. It feels almost like...Light. Pure and raw; Just like the Traveler's.

I'm a wide open plain, vegetation seems to avoid this place as if its cursed. It might be.

The ground is almost black, too tough for anything to really grow. Something must had happen here, something real bad; I felt uneasy just by standing here.

Probably a battle took place here. I can see some burnt debris, a ship? Something that was a ship at some point?

I cant see any bullets, weapons...Or bodies. The soil have must claim them time ago. 

Restless but decided I start scanning; I was right, this place has been burnt, bodies has been thrown here as if a massive grave. Or what is left of them anyway, I can only scan the ashes and most of them...Are not even human. Non awoken either or exo.

These corpses are Fallen.

The Light has guide to a Fallen sematary? 

Not a friendly one I must add. The majority of the Fallen are very, formal with their dead.

"You guys were not be very liked I guess" I murmur, searching. Maybe there really was a person fighting these Fallen, there must be if not there is not real reason for me to be here. "Cant believe I was scammed by the Traveler, are you satisficy Creator of mine?"

There is...a lot of bodies, very deep down. Not of all them burnt, there is some skeleton parts, of all sizes. Dregs, Vandals even Captains.

"Where is your Kell buds?" Thats the only Fallen I cannot seem to find. Probably only a small group attacked? Ambushed? By another House.

The roots of light are very faint when I finally catch a glimpse between all these bodies.

So you are really here! Are you ashes or bones?

They run even deeper than the bodies, there is traces of blood mixed with ash and soil.

There is pain.

The roots grow, bigger and thicker. And so does this feeling of pain and fear. Their pain and fear? Did Mura also felt this when she found her as well?

I keep tugging these strings until I drag something bigger. 

"Here you are"

Their body, part of it at least, is buried in tons and tons of dead soil, hard to reach. Even for me. The only thing I can do its bring it closer to the surface, after that all the work falls on them.

What a terrible way to wake up. All alone in the darkness.

But after this, they wont be alone anymore.

Neither of us.

My shell suddenly feels heavy with doubt; I have never revived someone and while I know what Im doing without any, ehem, experience, I feel nervous. 

"Well, time is a wasting" I said to no one but my voice cracks. "Lets get you out of there...Guardian"

Dragging a half-formed body is hell of a workout, I have never used this much. Is tiring me up really quickly, their body is becoming heavier and more completed with each minute. There is already a skeleton, muscles, organs.

Is a cruel joke, honestly. I was hopping that, at least, the organs didnt rebuild that quickly, that the heart stayed still.

But who I am to tell a living thing that is being revived while being dragged from hell to stay still?

The heartbeat breaks my concentration for a moment, so is the movement of the lungs.

_**Crap.** _

They are coming to life way too quickly.

There is a change on their light, it becomes erratic and desperate. Fuck, they are awake.

" _ **HOLD ON!**_ " I yell desperate, their body is completed, blood is running throw those veins and there is no air but dirt inside those lungs. I cannot do anything now. My work here is done. " ** _G-GUARDIAN!_** " I dont know if they can hear me but Im panicking and this is the only thing I can do right now " ** _YOU HAVE TO DIG! DIG UP_**!"

There is movement inside the ground, is so little but there it is. Their light pulsing, their hands scraping the lumps that are their coffin. It terrifies me, the idea of them breaking their nails, their blood soaking the soil.

" _ **UP! UP!**_ "

The " _Pull"_ that connects us, is grows stronger, feels closer. But at the same time, it burns and hurts. Is this their own pain? What they are feeling as in right now?

Im so sorry. Im sorry you are suffering. 

Ghost dont have lungs but the moment the surface of that dark burnt ground cracks I feel outta air.

They push, breaking it further.

Im excited, tired.

Their fingers sprout first, long and bony with dirty broken nails. The whole arm comes next all of a sudden, dark blue skin, all covered in scratches that bleed a blue-ish like blood.

An awoken.

Their arm goes down and their fingers goes hard in the ground, scratching it desperatly. If I was an organic my throat would be dry, I cannot do anything, Im paralized watching how a second arm, equally damaged appears doing the exact same thing, pushing with effort.

A small hole is formed as their head comes along.

Their face is covered on mud and while their eyes are closed I can see that they been crying. They-no, she- keeps sobbing if not howling from pain.

Words finally come back to me.

"You almost there!" I yell, her whole body turning to see me. Her eyes are wide open now, grey and glossy from crying. The only other emotion that I can sense behind them is fear. She is terrified and seeing me does not help. Immediately she struggles even more, desperate and scared. The muscles of her arms tensing from pushing and her first sounds are not words but piercing screams drown on pain, all mixed together with the gasping for air, sounding like she is choking. She might, she was alive when she was still deep down. "You are almost out!" I tell her keeping my distance from her. She might not trust me right now but I cannot just stay silent and watch.

I give her strenght, I heal her wounds. Bit by bit, the rest of her body comes up.

And so does the third and fourth arm.

At that moment I can hardly analize or explain whats going on to myself. Can Ghost mutate their Guardians? Give them extra limbs? I certainly dont think so!

_Then why does she has four arms?_

Her face, her eyes, her skin, her hair. All of it is Awoken. Her blood, even thought too dark, is also Awoken. Of that I cannot be mistaken.

I watched her dumbfounded as her long legs are finally out, using her knee as a kind of lever to boost herself out of her selfmade hole.

I'm not scared but I hover away from her a bit. She is big, tall.

She does not stand immediately, choosing to lay down on this massive grave, bringing her long legs to her chest and holding them tight with her lower pair of arms, covering her face with the upper pair sobbing loudly behind them.

I examine her then, what I thought it might be clothes are in reality some kind of exoskeleton, small plates that cover her shoulders and part of her arms. She has them on her face too, I saw them before she covered it.

She has no feet, well not the traditional feet. She has three "fingers" instead of five and each of them as a sharp claw.

I had seen these caracteristics before. I didnt think it was possible for a crossbreed to be conceived...I want to think that im just hallucinating, that somehow Im dreaming and that this is not happening but her crying sounds very real, the way her body moves as she breaths to keep sobbing is very real.

The torn banner -a dark cerulean blue, bone white frame, dirty and full of mud- that she using as a cloack is in fact very real, as real as the symbol sewn on the back.

Is a fallen symbol.

_**A Fallen House symbol.** _

Her hiccups are what make me gaze at her; she has calm down only a little, holding herself with the uppers arms. Her whole body shivers, of fear or cold? Maybe both. It must had been a long day for her. For the both of us really.

My feelings about her are conflicted; I’m happy, confused, preoccupied. What will the others do when they see her? I’m fearful of what that Commander guy I been hearing about would do to her.

 _He better not touch her_ , I think almost instantly. N _o matter what she is, the Traveler chose her._

 **I** chose her.

If it was my destiny to found her, to be her Ghost so be it. 

_"Eyes up Guardian"_


End file.
